Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-5261392-20170512001213
Some random That 70s Show thoughts. I just finished 6x03 in my rewatch and most of my opinions have stayed the same (i.e. this show is hilarious, golden, and underrated; I love all of the characters and their dynamics, as messy as they can be; etc.), but here are just some assorted thoughts I've had while binge watching these past few seasons. *I love Donna and Eric, I do. Their relationship is based off of years worth of friendship, trust, understanding, and unconditional love and I regard them as an OTP. However, something that doesn't sit right with me is how Donna gave up the chance to go to college to be with Eric. She ultimately sacrificed her education for a boy who would later break up with her anyway, while the same boy gets to teach in Africa and experience all these wonderful things while Donna stays in the same small town, not growing in her education and experiences the way she always dreamt of doing. She could have easily gone to college and stay with Eric - she could have probably gone to a local college if she really wanted to stay with him that badly. Donna has always been a strong, feminist character and I hate to see her giving up her dream while Eric gets to travel the world and break up with her a few seasons later. Bleh. *Speaking of OTPs - Jackie and Hyde will be the death of me. I love them ten times more in my rewatch. They have noteworthy development and relationship progression that even tops Donna and Eric's. They went from enemies from two opposite sides of life who somehow were in the same friend group. Gradually, they began to tolerate each other more and more and Jackie even turned to Hyde for comfort after Kelso cheated on her, who in turn gave her advice on how to be "zen" (which was hilarious since that's the opposite of Jackie, lmao). She grew to have feelings for him and even though he didn't yet reciprocate those feelings, he still risked going to jail for her - which parallels to when Red told Hyde that he needed to leave the house after finding Kelso's weed and Jackie took the fall for it without expecting anything in return. Then, Hyde falls for her and she didn't feel the same at the time since at the time, she still had unresolved feelings for Kelso. But when Kelso abandoned her and Jackie was heartbroken, she once again turned to Hyde, who went from being someone she fooled around with, to her boyfriend, to someone she's in love with and fought to be with. They both are growing and maturing as a result of the positive influence of each other. Hyde has never been one for committed relationships due to his abandonment issues and emotional barriers he put up to prevent himself from getting hit, yet here he is professing his love for Jackie and fighting to be with her. Jackie used to be self centered and immature, but now she's finally putting herself aside and focusing on Hyde and how much he means to her, as well as becoming more intellectual and self aware in the process. There is so much love between this unexpected pair and it will physically pain me when they end because the new writers had an undeniable hatred of them and wanted her with Fez. :) *I love Fez as a character and he is hilarious but god, I never realized how fucking creepy and inappropriate he is. All of the boys are horny and immature to an extent, but he takes it way too far by literally stalking people and watching them have sex without their knowledge, ew. *Fez/Laurie is so ?? And it bothers me that they switched actresses. It's so awkward whenever TV shows do that, imo.